The ball's in your court
by Twinkleedk
Summary: Modern story. By Chance Michaela and Sully are both assigned as mentors for the young Cooper children... They are attracted to each other, but can they make it work?
1. Chapter 1

When Michaela had volunteered to become a mentor, she had only imagined helping with homework and studying for exams.

However, here she was with Colleen Cooper, her young protégé, attending her brother's baseball game.

She had been assigned to the Coopers for six months through an organization aiming to help young talents, who wanted to focus their studies to apply for a scholarship.

Michaela found that Colleen was very gifted, and with her father gone and her mother working 2 jobs to get the family through financially,

she qualified as a talent with a need for guidance and help that her mother could not provide.

Michaela had grown very fond of Colleen and her family, and this Saturday she had agreed to take Colleen and her younger brother Brian to watch their older brother,

Matthew, play while their mother, Charlotte, was doing an extra shift in the café.

Matthew's team was doing well, and soon they were all cheering and jumping up and down in excitement as the final ball was played,

and the outcome was in favour of Matthew.

"Let's go down to the field" Brian was pulling her arm, and Colleen was nodding her head.

"He said it would be ok, I asked him this morning" she exclaimed, and Michaela agreed.

She had met Matthew quite a few times, and he was a sensible young man who had just applied for a sports scholarship so he could follow his dream to study law.

"Let's wait for him to come out", Michaela kept a firm hold of Brian who was ready to take off anytime.

However, Matthew quickly spotted them, and came over.

"Matthew!" both Colleen and Brian gave him a hug, and he lifted Brian off the ground.

"You played real good", Brian beamed at his brother, and Michaela could not help but correcting him "he played well, Brian".

Matthew smiled at her. "Thanks for taking them".

She was just about to answer, when Colleen grabbed her arm.

"Matthew… we need to debrief", his coach was approaching them, and that was the reason Colleen suddenly held onto her so firmly.

"That's Sully…" she whispered, and Michaela eyed her quizzingly.

"He's so hot…" she added, and Michaela tried her best not to show her amusement.

"Sorry to disturb you…" Sully had reached them, and Matthew nodded.

"This is Mike, Mike this is Sully, my coach and mentor. You already met Brian and Colleen before", Matthew quickly did the introductions,

and Michaela stuck out her hand to greet the coach.

"Mike?" he questioned taking her hand, and she felt her cheeks turn a little warmer than usual.

"Well, it's a nickname really. I'm Michaela"

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the game." His eyes were very blue and twinkled under that baseball cap, and she nodded.

"Yes we did –especially Brian."

"Mike's my mentor" Colleen quipped, and Sully raised his eyebrows a little

"Are you with the organization?"

Michaela tried to sound casual when answering:

"Yes, I'm in my final year in Med school, and I'm helping Colleen with her studies. Only today she persuaded me to come along and watch Matthew play".

Sully gave her a broad smile "I hope you weren't disappointed then."

He could not help running his eyes over her petite frame as she stood there before him, and she could not help but notice the intensity of his gaze.

"We better head back to the team", Matthew said, and Sully nodded.

"Maybe I'll see you around… Mike" he flashed a smile at her before taking off in the other direction.

"What had just happened?" she wondered on their way back in the car.

Brian kept babbling about the game, and Colleen had gone a little quiet.

Yet Michaela did not really notice. She was lost in thought.

Something about Sully had stirred her, and she was not sure what to think of it.

* * *

A few weeks later she attended a meeting for mentors with the organization.

It was a course on how to deal with various issues in being a mentor, and how to motivate the talents in their work.

It turned out Sully was one of the speakers on motivation.

She had signed up for the meeting at the very last minute as she had a complicated test coming up, and had been unsure of whether or not she would have the time to go.

However, her revision had gone quite smoothly, and she had decided to take a few hours off the books.

Therefore she had not read all the details on the programme.

When he stepped forward to tell about motivation she felt a surge in her stomach.

This time he was not wearing a baseball cap, but jeans and a fitting t-shirt.

He really did have very blue eyes. She swallowed hard and willed herself to concentrate on what he was saying.

However, Colleens words 'he's really hot' kept creeping into her head, and she found it very difficult not to let her eyes wander a little and enjoy the view.

* * *

"So how long have you been with the Coopers?" Sully had spotted her long brown hair over by the refreshments,

and he knew straight away it was her. He was not going to miss this chance to speak with her some more.

She nearly jumped at the sound of his voice.

He had come up from behind her and caught her by surprise.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you," he touched her arm, and she immediately felt a tingling sensation.

"Don't worry about it, " she smiled, and added "I liked what you said about motivation. It was very… inspiring"

"I'm glad you liked it. I don't usually do things like this, but since the team is doing so well this year they asked me to share my experiences with you all."

He leaned closer while talking and reached behind her to grab a snack from the table she was standing next to.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and he caught her off guard.

"Your eyes are two different colours" he stated

"Yes" she raised her eyebrows in response. She did not know what to say. Nothing seemed to fit.

He simply smiled at her and added "I've never seen anything like that before."

He sipped his coffee and took a bite from the apple he had just retrieved from the table.

"It's called heterochromia" she said drinking her own coffee.

"So have they always been that way?" he leaned close again with a curious expression, and she smiled broadly.

"Yes, it's permanent, I'm afraid."

"Don't be…" the proximity between them, or the lack of it, was suddenly evident, and she held her breath when he touched her cheek to get a closer look.

"It's different… I like that."

She bit her lip, and the moment was over.

"You never answered my question" he said lightly.

She must have looked puzzled.

"The Coopers" he repeated, and she got herself together.

"6 months… I used to do a lot of charity back in Boston, and I've not done so much since I moved here, because of my studies.

But when I saw the poster about being a mentor, it just made sense to me, and I was paired with Colleen."

He nodded while listening. "It's a great family… too bad their Dad left them" he said.

"How long have you known them?"

"A couple of years… Matthew did not take his father's disappearance very well, and lost his focus for a while.

That's why I started training him. He's a smart kid –he'll be a great lawyer some day."

Sully smiled at her, "I bet Colleen is ambitious too"

"Yes, she's determined to study medicine." She found his gaze intense, and for once she was struggling with her words.

"She thinks you're hot.." the words had left her mouth before she knew it, and she felt her cheeks go warm.

He laughed a soft laugh and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm flattered, but she's a little young for me, don't you think?"

He had a twinkle in his eyes.

"She doesn't think so…" What was wrong with her? She wondered feeling utterly stupid.

In an attempt to get herself together she muttered "Well, I better go. I have a test I need to study for. It was nice talking to you."

She spoke quickly, and then she left.

When she got outside she almost felt like running to her car.

"I am so dumb…" she mumbled to herself as she rummaged through her handbag to find her car keys.

"Hey, Mike!" his voice sounded across the parking lot, as he jogged toward her.

She closed her eyes before turning around with her back against the car.

"Look, I just want to say one more thing before you leave."

She did not say anything, but waited for him to finish.

"I think you're really nice, and I'd like to see you again." Silence.

She still did not speak, but merely took in his words and his expression.

"Think about it?" He reached for her hand and pressed a small piece of paper into her hand.

"My number, Michaela. Think about it…"

Her name was soft on his lips and there was something about the way he said it that she liked.

She liked it very much.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aargh" , she slammed the book shut and closed her eyes.

It was 1 a.m. and she was restless, unable to concentrate on the books before her.

The test was in the morning, and she knew she ought to sleep, but she couldn't. Her eyes darted in the direction of her phone…

"Don't even think about it…" she mumbled to herself.

It had been a week since the meeting, and he had been disturbing her concentration ever since.

She did not have time for boys –or men- or whatever you called them.

He was not really a boy, but more a man… well-trained, fit, broad shoulders… she got up and went to the window to get some fresh air.

She was doing it again... the blue of his eyes, the light touch on her arm. She felt her cheeks go warm at the mere thought of him.

"Stop it, Michaela. Stop it…"

She had vowed that her time at university would be a time of study, and that no man – no matter how blue his eyes were – was to interfere with that.

She simply did not have the time to spend on a boyfriend.

She had wanted to throw away his number, but somehow she procrastinated, and now it was on her board almost mocking her.

She felt like tearing it down and throwing it in the bin, but instead she studied his handwriting,

and found herself thinking of the way he had told her to think about it. Well, she sure was doing a lot of thinking...

The next afternoon she was exhausted after sitting the test, and she went home to relax before going to see Colleen in the evening.

* * *

When she arrived at the Coopers' Charlotte was cooking, and she and Colleen went into the living room to go over some biology.

Colleen was a little quiet, and Michaela could not help but notice.

"Is anything troubling you, Colleen?" she asked, and Colleen looked up from her books with a frown.

"How do you know if a boy likes you?" she asked the question just as much to herself as to Michaela.

"Well it depends…" she was not sure what to say, and briefly wished Charlotte would come in.

"Do you like someone?"

Colleen nodded a slight blush creeping into her cheeks.

"And you're not sure if he likes you back?"

They were whispering, and Brian noticed "What ya' talking 'bout?" he came over and leaned against the table.

"Biology" Michaela said, and Colleen gave him a stern look.

"It's none of your business. Go away"

Brian spotted something in her book though.

"What's that? It looks disgusting"

He looked at Michaela for an answer, because he knew Colleen would not give him one.

She was saved by Charlotte, though.

"What are you doing, Brian?

Leave your sister alone with Michaela." She came over and nudged him in the other direction, but he quickly turned around facing them

"So did you ask her yet?" Colleen gave him an annoyed look.

"Brian…" she hissed

"Did you?" he insisted, and Michaela looked back and forth between them.

Charlotte broke the silence: "we're having a surprise party for Matthew on Saturday to celebrate he got into Harvard"

"Will you come?" Brian interrupted.

Michaela smiled at him "Sure, Brian."

* * *

Saturday arrived, and Michaela had come early to help Charlotte with the preparations.

"Matthew is at ball practise, and we'll surprise him when he gets home" Brian was very excited, and Michaela laughed.

Colleen was a little apprehensive.

"Mike.." she said…

"Could you help me out?" Michaela nodded and went with Colleen to her room.

The room looked like a shell attack had taken place; clothes were scattered everywhere and Michaela was unsure where to place herself.

"Sorry about the mess" Colleen cleared some room for her to sit on the bed.

"What is it Colleen?" Michaela waited for her to respond, and Colleen took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to wear… I don't want to look like a child" she exclaimed.

"You don't… you look like a young woman" Michaela smiled.

"Now show me what you're thinking of wearing, and I'll help you pick the right thing."

* * *

Later that afternoon they were waiting for Matthew to arrive from ball practise.

Charlotte had invited as many people she could think of –including his team.

So when Matthew walked through the door and was met by everybody shouting 'surprise', Sully was right behind him.

In fact he had told Matthew that he needed to see Charlotte about something and that was why he'd arranged to give Matthew a lift to the house.

He had not expected Michaela to be there though.

But of course it made sense. Charlotte had included him in the family, so why would she not do the same with Michaela?

Their eyes met almost instantaneously. She was first in line right next to Colleen, and very pretty in a light floral dress.

Seeing him she felt a surge in her stomach.

She also felt a little pang of guilt for not texting him to say it was a no go, but also a rush of excitement.

"Focus on Matthew" the voice inside her head chanted, as she hugged everybody's centre of attention.

"Surprised?" she asked him, and Matthew laughed.

"Yes, how did you keep it a secret?" he met his mother's eyes, and Brian exclaimed "They made me swear!"

While the others were talking Sully cauht her eye drawing her nearer at least in spirit.

He wanted to speak to her, but also felt somewhat rejected.

* * *

It turned out he got his chance a little later in the garden.

Michaela was watching Brian throw ball with Matthew, and Sully walked up to her.

"Here" he passed her a cold drink. He did not say more than that. He did not have to.

His mere presence felt like an invasion of her personal space, and she was not sure how she felt about that

– maybe a mix between exhilaration and a nagging voice telling her to get herself together.

She accepted the drink.

It was a hot day, and they stood there casting sideways glances to the other pretending….

Pretending what exactly, she was not sure, but it felt like in the 5th grade when she knew William had a crush on her,

and he kept looking, and she kept looking, but neither did or said anything.

She thought she had moved beyond that, but Sully stirred her.

He stirred her and frightened her at the same time, so she stayed put.

Finally he broke the silence keeping his eyes on Brian and Matthew.

"You never called…" It was more like a statement than a question.

She sipped her drink looking at her feet next to his.

"Did I do something to offend you?" he wondered out loud, and she shook her head and met his gaze full on for the first time that day.

"I'm sorry…" her voice was soft.

"I'm not…" she struggled to find the words and not get lost in the hazy blue before her.

"Not interested..?" he finished her sentence for her, and she sensed the regret in his voice.

"I didn't say that…" she automatically objected, and took a deep breath to steady her voice.

"Look, Sully. You seem like a nice person, and…. _You don't have time for a boyfriend_ … her mind screamed.

"So you'll go out with me –just once?" He gave her a cheeky smile.

"I'd like to get to know you, Michaela" he touched her hand, and ran his thumb over her knuckles making her shiver slightly.

Normally when men did this she'd feel irritated and she would think how predictable they were in their behaviour.

But Sully looked so sincere, and she was very attracted to him even if she did not want to admit it to herself.

"Will you let me?" Their eyes locked, and this time she allowed herself to get a little lost in his gaze.

She felt the pull from his spirit to hers, and she wanted to let go just a little bit.

"Okay…" she nodded, and he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"How about on Tuesday night after I finish ball practise with the team?" he suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

That Tuesday Sully pulled up in front of her house. He had felt a little on edge all day, and he kept thinking about how lucky he was to even take her out.

She was not the type of girl he would normally approach. She was too educated and too wealthy – at least from what he had heard.

But there was something about her –he felt drawn to her, and normally he did not bother with girls, but with her he'd felt… he would not exactly say off balance,

but her presence did something to him. Something intriguing.

She saw his car from the window, and how he got out and walked up to her front door. She could not help smiling to herself.

He looked good in his jeans, shirt and shoulder length hair.

She answered the door with a smile.

"Hi," he took in her appearance, and smiled back. He had hoped she would wear her hair down, and she did.

"What is it?" she was suddenly very conscious of his eyes on her, and giggled a little.

"You look pretty…" he stated meeting her gaze.

"I like your hair like this" his fingers grazed her cheek as he reached out and touched her soft semi curls.

"Thank you…" her voice was a little raspy.

Usually men were so cheesy, but Sully acted like it was the most natural thing in the world to comment on her hair, and touch it.

In her experience men wanted something when they paid compliments and she had never felt such at ease around any of the boys, who had been interested in her.

Then they were both brought back to the real world.

"How about some food?" Sully's hand found the small of her back as they walked towards the car, and she did not object.

* * *

They went across town to a small café called Grace's.

"Hi Sully", the woman behind the counter greeted when they entered, and he gave her a nod

"Hi Grace –how are you doing?"

"Just great. It has been a while, is someone else feeding you?" she winked at him, and he laughed softly.

"Grace, this is Michaela. I thought I'd introduce her to your wonderful cooking."

Grace sat them down at a table and Michaela was amused by the way Grace mothered around Sully.

"I'll leave you two to decide what you want", she took off with a whiff, and Michaela lowered her voice leaning across the table.

"You come here often?"

"Yep…" he looked at the menu already having decided what to order. He could tell she was intrigued.

"You already decided what you want, right" she stated, and he nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay then, I'll have the same as you" she pushed the menu across the table, and gave him a challenging look.

"Grace we'll have two of your specials" Sully said not taking his eyes off Michaela.

"Are you sure?" Grace looked at Michaela.

"I'm sure…" she was not at all sure what she had gotten herself into, but she was bemused by Sully's expression.

"Do you think you can handle it" he grinned when Grace took off to the kitchen, and she shrugged her shoulders in response.

"We'll see... "

"Here you go, folks!" Grace put down an enormous plate in front of Michaela.

The hamburger on it was gigantic, and Michaela made a decision: She would have to eat it all and with her fingers.

* * *

When Sully walked her to her door some hours later, she turned and beamed at him

"I told you I'd eat it all"

"I know – I still can't get over it. Where did it all go?" he grinned giving her a light squeeze as if he wanted to check for himself.

Suddenly he was awfully close and smiling.

 _Now he'll try to kiss me_ she thought meeting his gaze, but he didn't.

Their eyes locked, and all he did was to run his hand along her arm down to her fingers.

Sully held back. He liked her.

She was funny, intelligent and he felt relaxed around her.

She bit her lip, and their fingers became entwined. His thumb ran across the soft flesh between her thumb and her index finger making her shiver.

"Are you cold?" his voice was soft, and he leaned close against the door frame.

His musky scent reached her nostrils, and she leaned against the door for support.

"No", she lied. They were both waiting for the other to say goodnight.

"I really enjoyed tonight…" he added, and she lowered her gaze to her hand in his.

"Me too… you're good company", she admitted shyly.

"We could hang out some more..?" he said tentatively waiting for her response.

"We could…" she tried to remain composed _"why doesn't_ _he just kiss me?"_ she wondered.

"You want to?"

She nodded in response, and he gave her a big smile.

"I'll see you around then?"

"Yes…"

At her words her brought her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss there.

"Good night…"

He gave her hand a final squeeze before he turned around and walked down to his car.

Seeing him drive off she felt dizzy and a little confused.

He had done it again: stirred her and made her want to get to know him more.

* * *

"Hello…? What's going on with you?" Her friend Miriam nudged her to sit down in the cafeteria.

"Mike, you're absentminded…you're not eating properly… are you worried about the test next Friday?" Miriam was worried.

"Has anything happened?"

Michaela was brought back to the present by her friend's insistence.

"Michaela…." Miriam grasped hold of her hand across the table "Has David been calling you again?"

"No. don't worry. I am fine" She looked Miriam straight in the eye, and Miriam leaned back looking a little more relaxed.

"So what are you not telling me?"

"I don't know what you're on about.." Michaela took a bite of her hamburger and Miriam gave her skeptical look.

"Since when do you eat hamburgers for lunch?"

Michaela felt her cheeks go warm.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I don't know…" she paused and then she made a decision.

"I'm sorry Miriam, these past couple of weeks have been kind of hectic. I've been busy with Colleen Cooper and her family,

and I guess I'm just a little exhausted."

She could tell Miriam was not buying that story entirely, but for the moment her friend shrugged her shoulders and dug into the food on her plate.

Michaela was eyeing the burger on her plate. Miriam was right, since when did she eat hamburgers for lunch? She usually made a healthier choice.

The truth was that she had been helping out Colleen quite a lot the past 1½ weeks.

She was studying for an important exam as was Michaela.

On top of that Colleen worried a lot about boys which Michaela still needed to talk to Charlotte about.

Not to mention Sully… she had not heard from him, but again they were not dating.

She kept telling herself that just because they had gone out once it did not have to mean anything.

But he was on her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon she went to see Charlotte at a time when she knew Colleen would not be around.

As usual she let herself in, and was surprised to find Sully in the kitchen with Charlotte. Matthew was not around, so she wondered what he was doing there?

"Hi, Mike" Charlotte gave her a light hug and passed a cup of coffee across the table.

Michaela sat down, next to Sully.

"Hi.." they said in unison, and she blushed a little.

"Where's Matthew? " she finally asked him.

"School…" their knees bumped into each other under the small table.

"We're talking about what happens when he is off to college" Charlotte joined them, and they had to move closer together.

"Oh…" Michaela sipped the coffee to feign her loss of words. She had not considered that his reason for being around the family would disappear with Matthew gone.

She looked questioningly at Charlotte who added.

"That's why I asked him to become Brian's mentor"

This time she did not say anything, but met his eyes across the table. He gave her a sly smile.

"I'm going to need your help though."

"Why? Brian loves you?" she stammered, and they forgot about Charlotte for a while.

"Brian loves writing… I'm no good at helping him with that. I can be a role model, but I'm not a writer."

"And you think I am?" her voice went a little shrill.

They had only spent little time together and here he was making guesses about her skills and pretending he knew her so well.

However, she calmed down as soon her eyes met his.

"You're good with words" he stated nudging knee under the table, and Charlotte added "You're always helping Colleen out…"

Michaela nodded and blushed a little. Sully's knee was warm against her thigh.

"Sure I'll help…" she smiled at Charlotte.

"But we need to talk about Colleen. She… she has a crush on someone and I think she is taking it very seriously. I mean… she talks about it all the time."

Michaela fidgeted a little with her cup concentrating on Charlotte who nodded.

"I know… Sully and I have talked it over."

This information took Michaela by surprise.

"You have?"

Sully agreed with Charlotte.

"I'm not interested…" he smiled. "Besides she's a little young for me."

He shifted in his seat brushing his calf against hers in the process.

"Don't worry, Michaela, I'll speak to her. Besides Sully has his eyes on someone else…" Charlotte jovially winked at him,

and Michaela could do nothing but silently agree and sip her coffee.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride.." she looked down suddenly feeling a little awkward.

He had offered to drive her home after they had had dinner with the Coopers.

Dinner had been a strange menagerie and nothing like the family dinners Michaela was used to having in Boston.

Charlotte was warm and attentive, and it was evident that she cherished her time with her children very much.

Michaela knew she worked hard and she admired her determination and her devotion to her family.

"I really admire Charlotte" she had told Sully on the ride back.

"She's everything a child could hope for…"

Something in her voice told him there was more to it than that, but he did not ask.

Instead he just reached out and took her hand in his. She did not pull back her arm, so they stayed like that while he drove.

Now as he pulled up in front of her house the awkwardness came creeping in on her.

"Thanks for the ride.." she reached for the door handle, but he stopped her.

"Michaela…" she turned to meet his gaze full on.

"Yes?" He could not help smiling. She was intriguing.

One moment she was present and attentive, the next she looked like she wanted to flee like a deer.

Right now she looked more like the deer, her eyes questioning his.

Did he want to kiss her or?

"I wanted to call you" his choice of topic caught her by surprise.

She had indeed wondered why he had not called, but she did not want to ask him about it.

She raised her eyebrows at his words, and he continued.

"Only Matthew told me how hard you and Colleen were studying, and he also mentioned a test you had to take?" she smiled a little.

"I did not want to disturb, and besides there was another problem."

"What?" her voice was soft, and he ran his thumb over her knuckles holding on to her gaze.

"I never got your number"

For a moment she felt foolish. She had actually been a little annoyed with him, but now she realized she had no right to be.

"You could have gotten it from Charlotte…." She stated feeling her cheeks go warm.

He shook his head a little. "I could… but I'd rather I got it from you. Then I'd know you'd really want me to have it."

His eyes were burning their way into hers, and she felt a little dizzy.

He read her mind before she got a chance to say anything.

"Don't give it to me now. Just think about it for a while. I really like you."

Of course his words made perfectly sense. If she gave it to him now it could be because he had brought it up, and not because she wanted him to have it.

"Okay…" she was at a loss for words.

"Okay?" he asked, and she nodded never breaking eye contact with him.

"Okay…" her voice was a whisper, and she was not sure if she was saying okay he could have her number or okay she would think about it or something else…

The tension between them grew rapidly, and she could tell he was thinking the same as she was.

Sully mustered all his strength to hold back, her lips looked so inviting, and inadvertently she ran her tongue over them tempting him even more.

Oh, how he wanted to feel those soft moist lips on his.

For a moment neither moved it was as if they were both stuck in the thought of kissing the other.

Michaela was sure he was going to kiss her, but nothing happened.

Instead he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you for your time, Michaela" he smiled.

* * *

That evening she tossed and turned in bed.

 _Stop analyzing everything…_ her mind screamed, but she could not help it.

Any other man would have been happy to get her number there and then, would have tried something in that car, and… she frowned; he had thanked her for her time…

no one had ever done that before – least of all a man.

Why was he so unpredictable and why didn't he just act like the average male?

And the way he had looked at her… aaargh.

She buried her head in her pillow.

"I have to stop thinking about him like that.." she mumbled.

 _You have to text him, so he gets your number…_ her inner voice added.

If only she could make up her mind.

* * *

"Beep, beep" Sully grabbed his phone illuminating the darkness of his room and smiled.

He could not resist texting back. _So you couldn't sleep either, huh?_

* * *

When Michaela woke the next morning she was unsure whether she had actually texted Sully or she had dreamt it.

However, her phone bore the evidence of a longer conversation they had had during the night.

She was half dressed and brushing her teeth while going over the messages.

Several of them made her smile, but the last one woke her instantaneously. _He was coming over now._

Thinking about it she was not sure what made her realise first - the text message or the sound knock on the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi," Sully was leaning on her door frame. He took in her appearance.

She wore sweat pants and a fitting t-shirt. She had secured her hair in a pony tail, and she looked a little tired from being awake most of the night.

"I brought food" he handed her a paper bag and smiled "From Grace's"

She moved a little and let him in with a smile.

"I guess I can't turn that down… I can't believe you went all the way across town" she said leading him into the kitchen.

She motioned for him to take a seat at the table, and he watched her rummage around making coffee.

"It's not too far from my place. Besides I promised you the best…" his eyes lingered at her small frame as she reached for the plates in the top cabinet

and a small area of skin on her back and stomach was revealed by her motions.

The next moment she was next to him leaning over the table placing the plates and cutlery.

"I could help with that" he mumbled trying to distract himself from the same area of skin mocking him, and she turned her head answering him.

"Would you mind getting the coffee?"

"Sure" he quickly got up and found himself opening random cabinets in search of mugs.

"There…" she was next to him, and this time he noticed a flowery scent from her hair.

"Right…" he took down two mugs, and literally bumped into her.

"Sorry.." they said in unison, and then they burst out laughing.

"This is awkward" she smiled, and he had that twinkle in his eyes.

"Is it?" Their eyes met, and she bit her lower lip.

"Maybe…"

He could not help touching her pony tail. "I like your hair, it's very soft… and beautiful." She smiled again.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just…" she shook her head feeling silly and lightheaded.

They sat down at the table.

"What?" Sully caught her eye again and held her gaze.

She took a deep breath before answering; "Well, every time I think you are going to do something, you always do something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Like now… you start talking about my hair."

"What did you think I was going to do?" he challenged.

"I think you know..." she shot back.

Sully grinned and took a bite of his food.

She did the same, and they ate in a comfortable silence.

When they were done Sully leaned back eying her with a cheeky expression. "So you want to kiss, huh?"

"I didn't say that…" she got up and started clearing the table.

"You did not have to," he commented.

She continued talking while preparing for the dishes. "I said you look like you're going to and then you don't.

Besides… I don't have the time for a…. boyfriend."

She turned to get the remainders from the table, but Sully was right there behind her with the mugs, and for the second time that morning she crashed into him.

He put the things on the counter, and steadied himself against it with his hands on either side of her.

"Did you say boyfriend?" his face was a few inches from hers, and his musky scent reached her nostrils.

"I… well… yes." She lowered her eyes, and he touched her hair again only this time his fingertips grazed her neck and shoulder in the process

causing her to look him in the eye again.

"I'm not in the habit of rushing into anything." He looked serious, "but you make me feel something I haven't felt before… don't look away."

He cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand and ran his thumb over her mouth. His eyes were fixed on her lips, and she held her breath in anticipation.

"Do I want to kiss you? Yes, I do." He spoke in a soft sensual tone while stroking her lips.

"But the truth, Michaela, is that I want more."

"More?" she grabbed the edge of the counter with her hands.

"Yes, I want all the perks."

She swallowed hard and queried "Perks?"

His eyes returned to hers; "you know… to come around unannounced because I feel like seeing you, to hang out, eat pizza and just be around you

without having to worry about acting correctly. To get to know you and maybe then… some more."

It all sounded so natural, so easy the way he said it. As a matter of fact she felt very at ease around him.

"Some more?" she questioned softly, and he smiled.

"Maybe…but we can start by being just friends. Truth is I don't take relationships lightly."

"Me neither. We could be friends… but… I have a history with male friends." She admitted shyly.

"What is that?" He looked at her awkward expression and her blush. "Let me guess. They fall in love with you and the feeling is not mutual?"

She wrinkled her nose at his guess and nodded. She didn't know why she had brought it up. It just seemed like a fair thing to say.

"I like you Sully. You're easy to be around, and well… there is something about you I really like."

They stood for a moment still inches apart.

"We could do a test…" he ventured. Her eyes widened a little "A test?"

"Yeah, you know I want to kiss you, and you want to make sure we don't end up in a difficult situation. So we could see how a kiss might work.

Then we would know from the beginning how we might feel. If the kiss is nothing, I promise you I'll never compromise our friendship.

That way you won't end up in an awkward situation."

She laughed softly "Are you crazy? This is something you say in 6th grade."

He smiled " I know… but it works."

She felt the intensity of his gaze on her. "So you tried it before?"

"Only in the 6th grade…" he grinned.

The thoughts were running through her head as she quickly contemplated her options. Then she made a decision.

"We need some ground rules for the test."

He laughed at her answer. "Spoken like a true scientist. What are the rules?"

"Lips only, no touching," she said with determination.

"Okay" he shrugged his shoulders a little. Then they looked at eachother.

"Ready?" she nodded in response and took a deep breath.

Slowly they moved closer. Soon the sound of their breathing was all they focused on.

 _Easy now..._ Sully thought to himself.

Their lips met half way, and they both held firmly onto the counter.

Sully leaned in, and she reached for his soft moist lips with hers.

 _"No touching…"_ she had to chant her own rule in her head.

His kiss was gentle and moist and it made her a little dizzy. He wanted to pull her close so he could feel her body fully against his, but he held back.

He did not want to break her trust. She smelled like flowers and tasted like strawberries, and he also felt a little dizzy.

The kiss lasted longer than they had first intended, and even if they did not touch, she felt her pulse quicken and she had to steady herself.

When he pulled back her lips were swollen, and she tried to control her breathing.

When their eyes met both searched for a response – a reaction- in the other.

"You okay?" he asked gently, forgetting the do-not-touch-rule and simply caressed her upper arm and shoulder.

"Yes…" she did not know why she whispered, but she did, and he added a "are _we_ okay?" to which she nodded a silent yes.

Then he could not resist and pulled her close for a long warm hug.

* * *

Sully hung around most of the afternoon, and when he left he crossed paths with Miriam who was coming by to study with Michaela.

She had only just parked her car when she saw Michaela seeing him off.

"I'll see you on Tuesday after practise." He smiled at her, and she nodded suppressing a yawn.

"You better get some sleep" he grazed her shoulder and neck making her shiver.

"I have to study… you don't look too rested yourself" she offered him a smile, and their eyes met.

Once again she felt drawn to him, and for some reason she wanted to prolong the moment.

Sully lingered, too. He had been thinking about their kiss most of the day and wondered if she had felt the same as him. But he did not know how to bring it up.

"I'm going for a run and then I'm crashing on my sofa with a film. I've got practise tomorrow with the team." He responded.

Once again they just stood there waiting for the other to move and to say goodbye properly.

In the end Michaela spotted Miriam's car, and she fidgeted a little.

"Miriam's here… I better find my books."

"Okay, I'll come by on Tuesday, so we can plan what to do with Brian" with that he almost jogged down the steps to the street passing Miriam on the way to his car.

Michaela's fidgeting had not gone unnoticed, and he wondered what it meant.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who was that?" Miriam hugged Michaela while gazing in the direction of Sully's car taking off.

"He's a friend from the mentor's organization" Michaela talked while going inside. She had to settle her emotions before facing Miriam.

"You look tired" Miriam stated when they sat down with their books a little later.

"I haven't slept much" Michaela admitted and focused on the books.

Miriam observed her friend. Maybe she was just tired, but she seemed a little flustered.

"Why not?" Miriam knew that her friend tended to stay up all night before a test and that she worked best under pressure "the test isn't until next Friday."

"I know, but…" Michaela hesitated a little. How much should she tell Miriam? She might jump to the wrong conclusions.

On the other hand Miriam was her best friend.

"Sully kept me awake…" There. She had said it.

She got Miriam's attention straight away.

"That guy? Did he stay here?" Miriam was in a state of shock, and Michaela laughed. "No we were texting."

"So tell me what's going on with him." Miriam demanded.

"Nothing is _going on_. We're friends. He's mentoring Matthew Cooper, and has asked me to help him with Brian." Michaela got up and got them some coffee.

"So you're texting about mentoring in the middle of the night" Miriam said sarcastically, and Michaela blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"We're _**friends**_ , Miriam, just like you and I" Michaela emphasized, and Miriam laughed. "No, not like you and I… he's a man. Soon he'll be declaring his love for you,

and you know where that leads."

"Miriam…" Michaela objected, but Miriam cut her off "just think of the mess with David," she cautioned.

"I know… but Sully is not like that. Besides we talked it over already." Michaela suppressed a smile thinking about the kiss – talking was hardly the right word to use.

"As long as you know what you're doing. Just promise me you'll be careful."

Michaela nodded. "I will."

* * *

Across town Sully was crashing on his sofa –just as he had told Michaela.

The run he had been on had not helped him focus his thoughts entirely. Why had he suggested that kiss? He wished he hadn't… no that was a lie.

The kiss had been wonderful. He had to admit that. She had enjoyed it too, he could tell by her response, and he'd wished he had not agreed to the ground rules.

But neither of them had said much afterwards. He was not sure what to make of it, and he just hoped she did not regret kissing him or hugging him.

* * *

Tuesday did not arrive fast enough if you asked Sully. He could not wait to finish practise with the boys,

and he found himself checking his outfit more than once before taking off.

Michaela was also a little nervous. She did not know why, but Miriam's words stuck to her mind, and she felt a little torn between her impression of Sully

and her experiences with male friends.

They had not been in touch since the weekend, and she kept telling herself she had to give him a chance, and that they had to work together for Brian's sake.

If only the kiss did not keep haunting her.

More than once she had woken in the middle of the night feeling flustered with a vague remembrance of a dream where the kiss went much further.

* * *

"So how have you been?" They were in her kitchen again eating a pasta dish she had cooked for him.

She had gathered he might be hungry after practise, and she had been right. "I've been really busy…"

They chatted in between eating, and both felt very comfortable.

"Have you signed up for the camp with the kids next month?" Sully asked "I know Brian and Colleen are going."

She shook her head. "I can't. I have to go home for the summer."

She sighed a little saying it, and he commented "you don't sound too thrilled about it."

She finished her food and looked at him "it's a long story."

Sully remembered her tone in the car back from Charlotte's and had a feeling there was a connection.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" he stated while putting away their plates and gestured for her to sit in the sofa.

"It might help…" Michaela agreed, and sat down next to him. She had not spoken to Miriam about it, because she knew what her answer would be.

"I'm working in my father's practise all summer. He's a doctor," she added.

"Sounds good with some work experience, or..?" Sully raised his eyebrow at her, and she smiled.

"Yes, the work experience is great, if only I did not have to work with my father's partner." She went silent, and Sully touched her knee.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"But I do…" she blurted out, and she realized that she did. "You're easy to talk to," she offered him a smile, and he waited for her to continue.

"My father has always been my hero. He is so inspiring, and from when I was a little girl I would go with him to the hospital or sit in his clinic

when he saw patients. He is my mentor, and I've always known I wanted to become a doctor like him. Unlike my sisters who were more preoccupied with Boston society.

I'm the youngest, and he always wanted a son – that's why my nickname is Mike."

Sully nodded, and knew she just needed him to listen.

"It has always been the plan that I was to become his partner in the practise and eventually take over.

However, last year my father decided to get a new partner. I truly understand why, and it would have been fine, if it had not been an old friend of mine…"

She stopped talking unsure of how to continue.

"David and I were friends for a long time…" she said silently, and met Sully's gaze.

"The short version is that he… he fell in love with me." She looked at her hands feeling all emotional.

"He went to my father behind my back, and asked for his permission to marry me. He comes from a very wealthy and influential family, and my mother was so excited.

When I turned him down everything changed."

She did not know why she was tearing up, but she felt Sully's arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into his broad chest.

He still did not speak sensing that there was more.

"My parents have never given up the idea of me marrying him. They have even encouraged him to contact me, send me flowers, presents…" she sighed.

"David was my friend, and he betrayed my trust, and my relationship to my parents has changed forever.

We never even dated, and I don't know what I did to make him want to marry me."

Sully gave her a squeeze and she felt his breath into her hair.

"His entrance into my father's practise is yet another way to keep him close to me, and another way for them to plan our coming together.

I know I'll have to not only listen to them all summer, but also work with him every day." She felt herself tremble a little, but Sully held her tight.

Now he understood why she had been a little hesitant to make friends.

"Thanks for sharing," he looked down on her face and could not help wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

"Thanks for listening…" their eyes met and he saw sadness there.

"I just wish he would move on." Sully stroked her hair and neck while she talked, and he felt her relax into his shoulder.

"How long has it been going on?" he asked softly, and she mumbled into his neck "since my second year out here. They didn't want me to go here either.

I guess they hope I'll return to Boston as soon as I finish my studies this summer."

He pulled back meeting her expression. "This summer?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going back. I've already secured a place at the hospital here," she stated. "But I haven't told them yet.

My father is going to be disappointed, but I cannot work alongside David as long as he is pining for me."

She tried to sound determined, but he could hear her insecurity.

"They're lucky to have you here. You're smart and from what I hear very good at what you do."

"It's all I want –to be a doctor – but on my own conditions not theirs."

"Your parents should be proud of you… not everyone could stand that kind of pressure."

Sully's words made her warm inside, and she could tell he meant what he said.

"Thank you…." Her voice was soft, and maybe it was because she felt vulnerable and emotional, but she leaned close and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Sully was caught by surprise, but when she pulled back he reciprocated, and kissed her back.

This time there were no ground rules to follow, and he slid his arms around her holding her close.

Soon they were on the sofa side by side, and she moaned softly as his tongue begged for access to her mouth.

She could do nothing but give in and press her body closer to his. It felt good.

His hands were entwined in her hair making her quiver, and their legs were tangled.

When they finally parted they were both breathless.

She took a deep breath and faced him. "I'm sorry, Sully… I shouldn't have… I did not mean for that to happen."

He looked at her questioningly, as she sat up. "I can't… it's too complicated – too much."

She voice was trembling.

"Hey…" he grabbed her wrist and sat up next to her when she made a move to get up.

" 'Chaela, you're not the only one here. I'm in this too, and all I know is that you are very special." He kissed the palm of her hand.

"No one has made me feel remotely of what I felt kissing you. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you did not feel anything.

That it was nothing. I'll let it go here and now." His eyes were searching hers, "we have to talk about this…." he said when she did not respond straight away.

"I know." She finally said, and he waited for her to continue. "I just don't know what to do… "

"The test…" he queried "did you feel anything?"

She closed her eyes a moment before answering: "Yes."

"And just now?" her eyes met his. She did not have to answer, the look on her face was enough, but she nodded.

"This could be something special, 'Chaela, but I respect you. So tell me to let it go, and I will."

"I can't…" she admitted… "but I'm afraid. I'm not good at these things, and…"

"Shh… that's all I need to know" he kissed her forehead "we'll take it ever so easy."

His voice was soft as he pulled her close into his embrace, and she gave in nuzzling his neck with her nose.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening he kissed her goodnight in her doorway gently sliding his hands down her back.

"You're beautiful" he whispered in her ear before taking off in the starry night. He could not believe how the evening had progressed. But he also felt for her.

To think that her parents did not respect her decisions, and to think that they wanted to decide whom she was to marry.

He had never envisaged that anyone was like that anymore, but apparently he had been wrong.

She had also told him that she dreaded when they would come for her graduation which was soon.

He wasn't sure how to move on, but he knew he had to give her time, so they had decided to go slow.

Besides there was still Colleen to consider. He hoped Charlotte had had a chance to speak with her.

Both he and Michaela were going to see the children later that week.

* * *

Friday night Michaela was revising with Colleen in the living room at the Coopers.

"Mike, can I come to your graduation?" she asked. Michaela nodded "sure, if your Mum agrees."

"We'll all go,"Charlotte smiled from the kitchen.

"We wouldn't want to miss it." She patted Michaela on the back while placing two glasses of lemonade on the table.

Michaela smiled. Charlotte truly was wonderful.

A moment later the door opened, and the sound of laughter and Brian's excited voice sounded.

"Ma, Ma… I did really well today." Brian barged into the room all full of energy.

Sully was with him, and he met Michaela's eyes met across the room.

Sparks flew between them, but they only gave eachother a small smile.

They had not seen each other since that Tuesday night, but had agreed to keep things quiet while with the children.

"Mike's graduating soon, are you going to join us in the celebrations?" Charlotte winked at Sully, and Michaela turned to focus on Colleen.

"Sure" she heard him answer Charlotte, and she felt her cheeks go warm.

Colleen's eyes were resting on Sully, and she watched as he went with her mother into the kitchen. They were speaking quietly, so she could not hear.

"Colleen…" Michaela's voice cut the silence, and she looked at her mentor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she continued in a whisper: "Mum says, Sully is too old for me… and he likes someone his own age. I wish I was older…" she finished with a sigh.

Michaela was a little unsure what to say.

"You know, one day you'll meet the one who's right for you. Who appreciates you for who you are," she smiled at her.

"You have lots of time. There's no need to rush things, Colleen."

"That's what Mum says, too," Colleen sighed again.

* * *

Only a few weeks later Michaela's parents arrived for her graduation.

As she did not have any spare rooms in her small house, they stayed in a hotel nearby.

The day they arrived, Sully came to see her late in the evening. He just stopped by unannounced on his way home from practise, and Michaela was happy to see him.

They were on the steps outside her house, and she snuggled into his arm.

"How did it go?" he kissed her temple, and she sighed a little.

"It was ok. They were happy to see me."

"Then what?" he could tell she was holding back a little.

"I still have to tell them, I'm only coming home for the summer and not to stay." Her voice was a whisper, and he put both his arms around her.

He kissed her hair again, and they sat there for a long time.

"I won't be there for the graduation ceremony tomorrow, but I'll be at Charlotte's afterwards,"

Sully gently kissed her forehead as they got up to say goodbye. She nodded. "I'll see you then."

* * *

The graduation ceremony the next morning went well. Elizabeth and Joseph Quinn proudly listened to the graduation speech, and Michaela was happy.

Charlotte and the children had also come, and it made everything a little easier.

"I can't wait until it's me," Colleen sighed, and Matthew laughed softly.

"You'll grow up soon enough, little sis."

"Stop, saying that" she shot back, and Charlotte had to tell them to be quiet.

"Everyone is telling me not to grow up," Colleen sulked when they all arrived at Charlotte's a little later.

"Stop sulking, Colleen," Charlotte admonished .

"It's very kind of you to invite us over," Joseph Quinn said, and Charlotte gave him a broad smile

"Michaela is like family, and she is such a help to me and the children, especially Colleen. It's the least we could do."

Elisabeth smiled at her daughter and watched her interact with Brian. She would make a good mother some day.

"Sully's here!" Brian exclaimed suddenly and he more or less threw himself at Sully, and Matthew laughed.

"Looks like someone has been missed."

Sully grinned meeting Michaela's eyes.

"Congratulations" he went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek acutely aware of her parents' eyes on them.

"Mum, Dad, this is Sully. He has been mentoring Matthew, but now that he is going to law school, he is going to mentor Brian."

"Nice to meet you" Sully shook Joseph's hand, and Michaela's father smiled back.

Something about Sully stirred him, but he could not pinpoint exactly what it was.

"Do you know my daughter well?" he asked, and Sully nodded. "We work together with the children. She's very good with them."

Sully spoke with caution knowing that Michaela wanted to keep their relationship to herself.

"Yes, she's very talented." Elizabeth commented. "She'll become a good mother," she continued oblivious to Michaela's red cheeks.

"Sully would you help me out in the kitchen?" Charlotte saved him from an awkward situation, and Sully excused himself.

"Must you always talk about me becoming a mother?" Michaela sighed at her mother, who simply smiled and patted her arm.

"Oh, stop fussing, Michaela. Both your sisters are excellent mothers, and I'm sure you'll take after me as well."

Michaela shook her head meeting her father's gaze "I'm not interested right now."

He smiled at her and put an arm around her "Of course not right now, but in time you will be. Besides we can't wait to have you back in the practise."

"I know someone who's especially looking forward to working with you" her mother interjected, and her father gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Let's eat some of the delicious food, Charlotte has cooked for us."

* * *

"I have to tell them tomorrow." Michaela sighed into Sully's warm neck. They were cuddling on her sofa semi-watching a film.

"Yeah, I noticed all the hints" he remarked not wanting to admit he had felt a pang of jealousy when her parents had brought up David in the conversation that afternoon.

From what he could tell they were extremely fond of him, and the chances he would ever be able to impress them as much as David had were very slim.

However, Michaela had kept nudging his leg under the table as if to assure him of her opinion on the matter.

"I'm glad Charlotte did not say anything to them. I told her about my plans last week."

"You'll be alright, Michaela." He caressed her cheek and neck, and she closed her eyes.

"I wish life was a little simpler."

"I know." This time he kissed her softly on the mouth, and she inwardly she cursed her parents' idea that she should marry David and move home.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Michaela saw her parents off in the airport.

"We'll see you in a couple of weeks. I assume you want the movers to pick up your things soon," her mother said, and Michaela took it as her cue.

"Well actually no." Then she turned to her father.

"I'm coming home for the summer, but I've secured a place at the hospital here, and I'm staying on."

"What!" Elizabeth Quinn's eyes shot daggers, and Michaela focused on a spot behind her father's head.

"Mike, you know the plans" Joseph Quinn said firmly.

"But Dad this is a unique opportunity. Very few are accepted at the hospital here. They can pick anyone from the university."

He put a hand on her shoulder, and she went quiet.

"We'll talk about this when you get home. Just do as your mother says. We'll sort it out."

Michaela shook her head. "Then I'm not coming home for the summer" she responded.

"It's your future, Michaela." Elizabeth interjected. "David has been waiting for you all this time…"

The mention of David made her temper rise. "I told you already. I don't want David.

When are you going to understand?" she stared at her mother, and Joseph looked at his watch.

"You're coming home, leave your things if that's what you want. But you're coming and that's final."

With that he hugged his daughter and he and Elizabeth walked off.

* * *

"Damn!" Michaela slammed her car door and strode down the small path from her garden fence to her door.

She was furious, and it felt like she had been talking to a brick wall. She had hoped her father would understand from a professional point of view…

She was so angry she did not notice Sully who was waiting for her.

"Someone's in a bad mood" he commented, and his voice made her jump.

"What are you doing here?" the words left her mouth before she got the chance to think.

"Whoa.." Sully stepped back a little. He could tell she was sorry the moment she had said it.

"I came here to see how my _girlfriend_ is doing after her talk with her parents…" he looked her straight in the eye.

" _G-girlfriend…_ " she stammered. His mere looking at her made her temper fall.

"Yes, my girlfriend, but she does not seem to be around, because she's really sweet and is always hugging me" he teased her.

"Sully…" she sighed feeling her shoulders relax, and he looked at her questioningly

"I am sorry." She rested against the door frame settling emotions.

"I'm your girlfriend?" her eyes met his, and he nodded.

"Yeah… don't you think?" he stepped closer, and slid his arms around her waist.

"I hope you don't let anyone do this" his lips were soft and his kiss affectionate.

"No, just my boyfriend" she also stepped close, and soon they were lost in kissing each other.

* * *

A couple of days later she met with Miriam. "When are you going home?" her friend asked, and Michaela answered "To Boston?... in a couple of weeks."

She dreaded going.

"Have you started packing yet?" Miriam herself was also returning to Boston to work at the hospital there and to be with her boyfriend.

Michaela shook her head. "Yes and no. I'm only going home for the summer."

"Your parents agreed to that?" Miriam asked skeptically, and Michaela sighed.

"Not exactly, but I'm not staying longer no matter what they say."

"So what about David…." Miriam said hesitantly, knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"There is no David as far as I'm concerned…" Michaela's thoughts flew to Sully, and she smiled.

"What's so funny?" Miriam was puzzled, and the buzz of Michaela's doorbell did not allow her to dig any deeper into the subject.

"'Chaela?" Sully had rung the bell and let himself in. He still found it a bit strange to just wander in, so he always rang first.

"We're in the kitchen!" she called getting up to get an extra cup for him, and to meet him in the doorway.

"Hey, you.." he hugged her. "Miriam's here.." she whispered in his ear cautioning him to behave.

When they sat down, Miriam eyed her friend. The greeting between the two had been warm, which was not unusual for Michaela

once she had become good friends with someone. The thing that stirred her the most was the fact that he had let himself in…

even she had never had a key to Michaela's place.

She just hoped Michaela was not complicating things for herself – a boyfriend would not make things easier with her parents and David.

* * *

"So what are you doing this summer, Sully?" Miriam asked casually, and he smiled telling her about the camp.

"Too bad Michaela can't come" she waited for his response to see how he reacted.

Sully nodded and shrugged his shoulders a little "Yeah, too bad, but she's got other obligations" he did not dare look at Michaela who let out a soft laugh.

"Yes it is too bad. I'd love to spend the summer with the kids in a camp, but I promised my father" she looked a Miriam while talking

but Sully felt he calf against his under the table. He nudged her back and could tell she was blushing a little.

When he left an hour later to go to practise, Michaela walked him to the door.

"That was difficult" he spoke in a low voice, and she gave him a shy smile.

He could not resist, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear "you know how much I want to kiss you" his eyes darted in the direction of the other room.

"Sorry…" she answered, and he let out a sigh "don't be. I just have to get used to the effect you have on me."

He trailed his index finger along her jaw and down her neck causing her to shiver a little.

"See you tonight?"

She nodded, and then he was off.

* * *

In the kitchen Miriam was all questions.

"So what's going on with Sully?"

Michaela gave her a look of surprise. "Don't… don't pretend it's nothing. I'm not blind" Miriam continued, and Michaela could not help smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Mike, I know you've always been oblivious to men and their attraction to you… First William, then David.

I think we all knew he was in love with you except you.

I could not help but notice how Sully's eyes are all over you. He follows every move you make, and touches you whenever possible…"

Miriam took a breath "Look I just want you to know this time: He's in love with you."

Michaela could see Miriam's concern. "I know…" she said softly meeting her friend's gaze.

Miriam was taken a little aback. She had expected Michaela not to have noticed.

"You know..? Are you okay with it?" Michaela nodded feeling a blush.

"Yes… We've talked about it."

"You talked about it? Isn't it awkward?"

Michaela shook her head "No. I like him, too." There she had said it.

Miriam only needed a little moment to add things up. "Oh… so the key, and… you're dating?"

"I guess you could say that?" Michaela smiled.

"Look Miriam there's no need to worry. Sully's really nice, and he understands about the David-situation. He respects me and my decisions."

"What do your parents say?"

Michaela shook her head. "I haven't told them about him. Only that I want to stay out here. I made that decision long before I met Sully."

Miriam did not say more. She knew Michaela's parents too well to question Michaela.

It was probably best if Sully was kept out of this ordeal.


	9. Chapter 9

"Michaela!" her mother waved at her enthusiastically, as she made her way through the crowd of people in Logan Airport.

"Mother…" Michaela offered her a light hug, and Elizabeth Quinn ushered her along toward the car park.

"You did not bring much" she commented, and Michaela suppressed a smile.

"I am going back in 4 weeks."

Elizabeth chose not to respond, but merely opened the trunk so her daughter could unload her things. Then they drove off.

Michaela had braced herself for meeting her parents and staying home all the way on the plane.

She just hoped everything would work out well in the end.

"I love you" Sully had confessed into her hair as she was about to board the plane, and they had kissed passionately in the airport.

She had longed to stay with him and forget about promises made in the past and obligations to her family.

She wished she could have disappeared into that feeling of love and just be… be with him.

* * *

"Mike, how are you?" her father appeared in the doorway to his office to greet his youngest daughter.

He was wearing his white coat still, and she gave him a light hug.

"She was awfully quiet on the way," Elizabeth spoke, and her father patted her shoulder.

"She probably just needs to settle in again."

Michaela gave him an appreciative smile, and grabbed her bag.

"I think I'll go to my room and unpack."

Like her mother, her father eyed her luggage. But he did not say anything.

"Afterwards I'm taking a walk along the Charles."

Her mother nodded. "Just be back for dinner. We've got people coming over who are dying to see you."

That very moment, David peeped through the door from the adjacent clinic.

"Joseph, Mrs. Hanson is here…" his eyes rested on Michaela for a moment "You know she only wants you."

Joseph nodded and gave Michaela a squeeze. "I'll see you at dinner. I'll be right there David."

Then he was off, and Michaela quickly went for the stairs to the top floor averting David's gaze on the way.

Safely in her room she felt exhausted already.

* * *

"I told her to wear a dress" she heard her mother hiss at her father, but she did not care.

She wanted to wear jeans, and she'd picked a top she knew Sully liked just, so she could think of him.

She also wore her hair down. The soft curls were floating freely down her back with only a few clips to keep them from falling into her face.

"Mike you look radiant" Rebecca beamed at her and gave her a long hug.

"I take it is not because of David" she whispered, and Michaela blushed. She had confessed her feelings for Sully to her older sister a while back.

"He told me he loves me," Michaela whispered, and Rebecca squeezed her and giggled in a hushed voice "when do I get to meet him?"

"What are you two pretty ladies giggling about?" David came over, and hugged Rebecca.

Then he looked at Michaela as if uncertain how to act.

"Mike…" her father interrupted the awkward moment.

"I see David has already worked his charm on you two," Joseph winked at her. "I am to tell you that dinner is served."

He offered his arm to Rebecca leaving Michaela with David to escort her into the dining room.

"Shall we?" he offered her his arm, and she gave him a vague smile.

She really wanted to say no, but that would be impolite, so she took his arm keeping a distance between them.

"Just don't think too much of it…" she mumbled between her teeth, and he simply took her to her seat.

* * *

Dinner was a tiresome affair.

Michaela found her thoughts drifting off to dinner at Charlotte's with Brian's excited exclamations and Charlotte's simple but wholesome cooking,

and most of all a warm loving atmosphere and not this display of privilege and assets.

"You must be very pleased to have Michaela home… and that she did so well in her final exams" one of the guests remarked.

"Yes, we are very proud of her." Her father said, and her mother interjected.

"And we look forward to having her in the clinic. Then maybe Joseph can take some time off."

"If you say so, dear." Joseph knew Elizabeth dreamt of the day he could retire from work and spend more time with her.

"Surely Dr. Lewis is a great help?" the guest continued, and Michaela focused on her food.

She knew what was coming next "Why he must be thrilled to have her in the clinic – another young person – the future generation…"

"I most certainly am." David felt he had to cut in. "I am very happy to have her here…" his eyes met hers, and he smiled mildly at her.

"Very happy indeed. Who wouldn't be?" She gave him a polite smile and looked away.

When the evening was finally over she had managed to remain polite to everyone, to small talk about everything and nothing

and to avoid David most of the evening even though she felt his eyes on her.

She was starting work in the clinic the very next day, and she knew she would get plenty of his company.

* * *

In her room she connected to Skype.

Sully… her mind ached not only to see him, but to hear his voice and she wished she could disappear into his embrace if only for a short moment.

"Hey…" she waved at him, and laughed softly at the other end.

"Why are you waving?" he teased, and she let out a sigh.

"I don't know…"

For a little while they just looked at the other through the screen.

"How was your flight?" They chit chatted back and forth, and she told him about the dinner party, and her parents.

"The only bearable person here tonight was Rebecca – she's my older sister." She realized she had not told him very much about her family.

"She wants to meet you sometime…"

"Really..?" Sully went a little quiet in the other end. He was not sure how he liked being talked about, but at the same time he was happy she had someone to talk to.

"I miss you…." she admitted yawning a little, it had been a long day.

"I miss you too." That moment he longed to hug her and hold her tight.

"You look tired," she nodded at his remark. "Let's talk some more tomorrow."

Neither wanted to disconnect, but in the end her need for sleep took over, and she switched off.

In bed it took her a while to fall asleep.

The blue of Sully's eyes was haunting her, and she realized that it was going to be a long summer in Boston.


	10. Chapter 10

The days passed by as if in slow motion for both Michaela and Sully. The only highlight being their chat on Skype every night.

Michaela tried to focus on the positive things, and toned down her problems with her parents when speaking with Sully,

but he sensed that being at home was more difficult than she let him know.

"I'm leaving for camp tomorrow," he said observing her reaction.

"I know…."

She looked away.

"Say 'hi' to the kids from me… I miss you all," she let out sigh, and they went silent for a while.

"'Chaela?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't put on a brave face for me. I'll be honest with you. 3 weeks without talking to you is going to be hell for me, and I'm going to worry about how you are."

"What are you saying?" she felt nervous all of a sudden.

Was he going to say he could not do it? That it would be too much for him?

"Just that I…" Sully hesitated. He had never been very good at expressing his emotions.

His "I love you" in the airport had been spontaneous – an act of desperation.

He was afraid he might lose her once she got away. Every night he feared she would break it off.

After all, what did he have to offer but himself? David had so much more to offer, and it was what her parents wanted.

Being so far from her made him doubt himself and how she felt about him.

Now he had to face 3 weeks in the wilderness with no mobile coverage… no way to keep in touch. He was terrified.

* * *

He could tell he had made her nervous, she was fidgeting with her hair, and looking down.

"I just need you to know…"

She closed her eyes. He was going to break it off.

"… I'll miss you terribly."

Her eyes flew open at his words.

"Oh, Sully…" Her whole body relaxed, and their eyes met through the screen.

"I just wish I could hold you in my arms right now." He continued… "I really long to kiss you."

She blushed and he smiled "You're so beautiful."

Somehow it all came flooding out, and tears were gathering in her eyes.

Her whole body and mind ached to be near him.

More loving words were exchanged between them, and it was late before Michaela finally went to bed.

* * *

"You look shattered this morning," David handed her a cup of black coffee and she gratefully accepted.

She had been awake tossing and turning in bed all night after she had finished talking to Sully.

"I'm fine." She drank the coffee, and went over their schedule. Quite a few patients were waiting already.

"Well, just don't fall asleep here. I need your help today…"

David hesitated. "Let me know if you need something to keep you awake, okay?" She nodded, and he caught her off guard.

"I don't want my pretty assistant not to be on her feet" he winked at her and playfully slapped her bottom as he passed by her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she snapped at him.

"Take it easy, Mike. You're here to learn not complain."

He winked at her again and disappeared into the examination room leaving her speechless.

* * *

All morning she was busy with patients, and she focused hard on each and one of them.

She did not want to have to call David for assistance, and luckily she did not have to.

She was proud she could manage on her own, especially since her father had taken the day off –or her mother had told him to.

She looked forward to telling him how well it had gone, and she hoped it would help her make him understand she was capable of making sound independent decisions.

"I don't see much of you" David stated over lunch in the Quinn kitchen.

He had somehow managed to invite himself in, and she had not been able to get rid of him.

Michaela was polite but also annoyed. She had looked forward to a quiet break, and she did not need him to babble all the way through her break.

"I'm fine…" she tried to cut him off.

"So what's going on with working in the practice?" he asked all of a sudden.

She wondered how much he knew about her quarrel with her parents, and decided to play it safe.

"What do you mean?"

"You know…." He chewed his sandwich eyeing her response "I've been looking forward to getting you back" she felt almost horrified at his words, and he continued

"I've always believed it is just a matter of time, and I'm sure when we work together it'll feel just like old times…"

He gave her a broad smile and reached for her hand across the kitchen table.

"Old times?" she queried and quickly grabbed her glass of water to keep him from touching her.

"You know… Mike."

She shook her head making a decision. "No I don't David. I don't know what you mean?"

David leaned back a little. He had stopped eating.

"Look I realize I was a little quick to… and made assumptions on your behalf in the past. But I also know you like to play hard to get."

"You think that's what I've been doing?" she narrowed her eyes a little while speaking, and he shrug his shoulders.

"I wouldn't be surprised. After all you have the reputation to be a spoiled daddy's girl, an ice queen, and I'd like to be the one who breaks the ice, if you know what I mean."

She nearly choked on her water, but kept her cool.

"Who says the ice isn't already broken?" she said blinking her eyes innocently at him.

"Is it?"

"I wouldn't tell you"

"But you don't care about men!" he blurted out, and she laughed softly.

"Maybe I never met the right man here. You know the one who truly speaks to me and sees me for who I am, and not some conquest."

David went silent for a while and when he finally spoke his voice was serious.

"You know I've waited for you, Michaela."

"I know…" she took a deep breath, because she liked David… or the David who had been her friend before all this started.

"I know, but I also told you how I feel a long time ago." She sighed seeing how his expression changed.

"Nothing has changed?" he asked.

She shook her head a little "no…"

"But your parents…"

She could not help interjecting him. "My parents still see me as a 15-year-old… I am sorry if they have led you to believe there was a chance,

because there is not."

He smiled a little wistfully. "Your mother said you'd be stubborn and selfish, but you'd come around in the end. You know my offer still stands."

"I know, but the answer is the same. I wish… I wish you'd move on, David."

Then she got up feeling a little claustrophobic all of a sudden.

"Please excuse me."

She literally ran out of the kitchen into the hall and out of the house.

She needed air.

She did not stop running until she had reached the river. Poor David…

She was furious with her mother for letting him on so long and for what she had said about her.

Quickly she pulled out her phone and cancelled her remaining appointments. David would have to deal with them.

She was not going back in the clinic.


	11. Chapter 11

It was dusk when she returned home. She had spent most of the afternoon walking along the Charles and sitting by the harbour waterfront.

She opened the front door as quietly as possible, but Elizabeth was waiting for her return.

"There you are!" she exclaimed and gestured for her to follow her into her father's library.

"She's back, Joseph" Elizabeth stood behind her husband, who was sitting by his desk.

"We need to talk, Mike" he pointed at the chair across from him, and Michaela sat down.

She felt 10 years old again. At first her father did not speak, but merely sighed, and she knew then that the situation was bad.

"David came and talked to me today…" he started. She swallowed wondering what words might have been exchanged between the two men.

Yet she remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"He wants to cancel our contract…" Michaela was surprised at his words, and she frowned a little.

"He demands that I buy him out, because he became a partner under false pretenses."

"Why?" the word escaped her mouth, and the moment she had said it, she wished she could take it back.

However, inwardly she wondered what false pretenses David was referring to.

"Why… is not so important right now. What are important are the consequences."

She met her mother's stern face, and quickly looked away.

"If David leaves the clinic I may have to close –unless you step in."

She shook her head a little. "Dad… I can't do that."

Then there is only one option left – Elizabeth quibbed.

Michaela could tell just by looking at her mother what she was thinking.

"No" she said firmly. "I'm not marrying him. How can you even suggest that?" she exhaled sharply.

"He's a good match, wealthy, you get to work as a doctor nicely and comfortably. It'll be the perfect partnership in all respects.

You won't have to worry about a thing."

Michaela shook her head. "I can't… I won't."

"Just as I feared", Joseph said. He rubbed his temples.

"There is no easy way about this… Mike. If you do not comply with the family's wishes, we have to cut you off."

Michaela felt her temper rise. She knew her mother was behind it, but she would not let her know how angry she was.

It was not about the money, it was the whole situation.

"I don't believe this.." she mumbled, but Elizabeth cut in.

"You better believe it young lady. From now on you won't get anything from us. I don't think you realize the situation you have put your father and I in."

"Do you even realize the situation you are putting me in? I don't care about the money. I'm not like you."

She glared at her mother who laughed softly.

"Michaela… you'll learn, and you'll come back when it is too late."

Michaela had heard enough. "Forget it.." she got up.

"You're so naïve and stubborn. You don't know what is good for you.." her mother continued.

But the words did not impress Michaela. Instead she simply left the library.

* * *

In her room, she let her tears flow into her pillow.

She was angry with her parents for trying to control her life like this, and unsure of her future.

If David withdrew his partnership her father would have to work harder... she knew what that meant.

He was not a young man anymore, and should really retire.

'False pretenses…' she wondered what David had been promised when joining the practice? There was only one way of finding out.

Swiftly she picked up her mobile and sent a text before grabbing her keys and sneaking down the stairs.

* * *

She slowed down once she was a few blocks away.

Approaching the heavy wooden door, she took a deep breath.

The door opened before she had the chance to knock.

"I saw you from the window." He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Let's walk."

They walked in silence until they reached the Common.

She eyed him unsure where to start, but she decided to start with the most pressuring question.

"What did they promise you?" They sat on a bench near the ducklings.

"You.." he simply stated, and she looked at her feet.

"And you believed them?" she questioned.

David sighed leaning back. "Well, I believed they would be able to persuade you… but since you are here… I assume they did not succeed."

She shook her head wistfully. "You really expected them to? I thought you were intelligent."

"I love you Michaela. I guess I'm blinded" he met her gaze.

"David" her voice was soft.

"You have to give it up… I'm leaving soon, and I won't be back for a long time. I just wish you would not take it out on my father."

He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Will you think about it, please?" she questioned, maintaining eye contact with him.

"Maybe.." She took a deep breath –knowing this was his way of getting back at her.

"Don't be unfair… I've always been honest with you about how I feel."

"But you don't know what it is like to be me!" he exclaimed twisting his hands. "Do you even know what love is?"

"David.. don't…"

"No. It's my turn to speak. Don't you think I want to move on, to forget about you? I look for you in all women I meet. You're a curse, Michaela."

"I better go…" she got up. "For what it is worth; I'm sorry."

Then she walked off.

The conversation with David had not gone as she had hoped, and in her misery she missed Sully terribly.

* * *

Across the country the sun was setting, and Sully was preoccupied making a fire with a group of yonger children when he got a strange feeling in his stomach.

It was difficult to pinpoint its source, and it was quite unsettling.

"Michaela…" he did not know why his thoughts flew to her.

Normally he would keep himself busy with the children during the day, and only indulge in sweet thoughts of her when he was alone.

But now he sensed an extreme sadness combined with an overpowering feeling of her.

* * *

She had only just dropped off her bags before taking off. She felt restless.

When she walked into the café, Charlotte frowned a little, and went to her table.

She looked miserable, so she simply placed a hot cup of coffee and a muffin on the table.

"It's on the house." Charlotte sat down.

"What's going on?"

Michaela felt her hands shake a little –she did not know where to start.

"I guess, I just had to leave early," she mumbled staring into the hot liquid in the cup before her.

"Sweetie" she could tell Charlotte put on her motherly tone.

"It's me –now talk to me. You look awful."

The tone of her voice, her sincerity and her kindness caused Michaela's tears to flow.

She told Charlotte about the whole situation, and how unreasonable both her parents and David had been.

"Don't worry, Mike. I'll help you sort everything out here." Charlotte gave her hand a squeeze.

Then she smiled. "I'm visiting the children at the camp tonight. Why don't you come?"


	12. Chapter 12

"There they are!" Brian literally jumped up and down when he saw him mum's car pull up on the parking lot.

"Mum!" He and Colleen threw themselves at Charlotte, and he clung to her waist.

"Easy now" Charlotte laughed, as Michaela and Matthew emerged from the car behind her.

Colleen saw her friend and hugged her. "I thought you were at your Mum and Dad's?"

Michaela smiled. Seeing Colleen made her happy and she hugged her back.

"I missed you guys…"

"Really?" a soft warm and very familiar voice said right behind her.

When she turned around she met the blue of Sully's eyes.

"Are you sure you missed these guys? He pointed at Brian and Colleen. Because they can be quite a handful."

He winked at Brian, who punched him jovially on the arm "Sully!" the boy exclaimed, while Colleen blushed a little.

"Well just a little" she felt the intensity of his gaze and took a deep breath. She felt a little shaky.

"It's good to see you, Mike" he nodded keeping a distance, and she knew it was because of Colleen.

"Why don't you two show Matthew and I where you're sleeping?" Charlotte interjected.

She winked at them and patted Michaela on her arm before taking off.

* * *

"Let me show you around, too" Sully pulled her in the opposite direction from the others and she willingly followed.

They had only walked a little bit before Sully found an excuse to lead her away from the other visitors.

"You're here" they tumbled into his room.

The door closed behind them giving them some privacy.

"God, I missed you."

Their reunion was intense. They were drawn to each other like two magnets, and neither could resist the pull.

Arms,legs intertwined, warm kisses on exposed skin and soft moans in response to the ministrations of hands.

Both exploring and rediscovering the other without crossing any boundaries.

Sully trailed soft kisses along her jawline and down her neck making her breathing more heated and finally causing her to pull him close for a long passionate kiss.

"We have to stop…" they both mumbled at the same time, and they leaned close forehead against forehead while steadying their breathing.

"You sure missed me" he smiled cheekily, and she laughed softly "well, I could say the same about you, Mr. Sully."

He pulled her in for one last embrace before they checked their appearance and reemerged into the real world.

Yet now they had been reunited, Sully knew he still had to ask her what was going on.

So after they had walked hand in hand a little, he put an arm around her waist.

"How are you?"

She leaned into him, and he spoke so quietly that only the two of them could hear.

"I'm okay… but I have some things to tell you." He looked quizzingly at her, and she shook her head.

"Not now. Now I just want to hang out here for the day. I'll tell you when you return."

"I'm not sure I like that…" he kissed her temple while talking.

"I got this really bad feeling a few days back, and I know it was because of you. Something has happened right?"

She nodded "Yeah, but…"

"Talk to me."

They had reached the camp ground where they had campfires in the evening. He motioned for her to sit down on the ground.

Some of the children were cheering about something in the distance, but he just held her and waited for her to answer.

She closed her eyes feeling ashamed of her situation, of her parents –everything. Then she took a deep breath and told him how her parents had tried to pressure her into

marrying David and the outcome of her rejection.

She looked at her feet while talking, and when she was done, Sully caught her chin

"Look at me… don't let them get you down. They're insane… You are a wonderful, strong person –the strongest person I know

– and the most beautiful, giving and caring woman I've ever met. We'll get through this. I'll help you out. Trust me."

He kissed her softly to reassure her of his promise.

"Trust me?" his voice was emotional, and the embers between them were starting to heat up.

"Yes…" she reached for him with her lips silently begging to be kissed again.

She needed him so badly. Never before had she experienced this kind of craving for a man.

It was not just physical, but as if her whole being reached out for him. He responded willingly and soon they were lost in a long sensual kiss.

"You better cut that off" a voice sounded causing Michaela to blush wildly.

"Matthew…"

"The others are coming. Mum sent me ahead. Now I know why…" he smiled, and looked at Sully.

"You need to speak to Colleen."

"We know," Michaela said eyeing Charlotte and the two younger children approaching. Sully let go of her hand giving it a light squeeze in the process.

"Did you show your Mum everything?" Sully asked Brian while ruffling his hair.

"Yeah… she was real impressed, right Mum?" Charlotte laughed mildly.

"It looks like you're having a lot of fun out here."

Sully asked Colleen and Brian to help him light the fire. "Show them what you learned", and soon they were joined by other campers.

Michaela watched how Sully interacted with all the children, and she smiled to herself. He was such a natural.

Walking back to the car they sagged behind the others. Sully took her hand and caressed it. "I'll see you next week when we finish"

She nodded meeting his gaze. "I'll miss you even more now." He stated, and she smiled. "I'll miss you, too."

They found each other in a warm embrace.

"You're beautiful… I'm so glad you came" he caressed her cheek and placed a kiss first on her forehead and then on her nose.

He was just about to kiss her lips when he felt her pull back a little. "

What is it?" she looked worried. "Colleen…." She whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Colleen felt mortified and ran and ran… she could hear Sully calling her and knew he was probably giving chase, but she did not care.

The sight of her and him together like that… she could not bear to think about it.

He had caressed her face and even though she had not been close enough to hear their words, she just knew.

Mike… Mike was the girl her mother had said Sully had a crush on, it was all so clear now, and she did not know why

but her stomach had turned and tears had welled into her eyes. She did not look back but simply ran.

"Whoa… stop!" a pair of strong hands caught hold of her bringing her to a halt, but unexpectedly it was not Sully who had intervened.

"Hey what's wrong?" a pair of questioning eyes asked. He let go of her waiting for a response.

"No-..nothing…" Colleen sobbed, and that moment Sully caught up with her.

"Colleen…" he said softly, and she shook her head in dismissal keeping her arms crossed.

The other man looked at Sully and then Colleen. He tried to read their body language, but failed to conclude anything.

"What's going on here? Did he hurt you?" he finally asked.

"N…no" she looked down feeling embarrassed.

"Colleen…" Michaela had joined them standing next to Sully.

"I don't want to talk to you" Colleen felt her emotions rage inside her at the sight of Michaela who was quite taken aback.

"You have to… we're in this together," Sully glanced at Michaela who blushed.

"Look maybe it's none of my business, but she does not seem to want to speak to you…" The other man said,

but Sully shook his head, and Michaela pulled out her phone.

"I'm calling Charlotte" she mumbled as she pressed the button.

Colleen merely sulked at her words.

* * *

"What is going on?" Charlotte arrived with both Brian and Matthew at her heels.

Seeing the scene before her, she turned to Matthew.

"Maybe it's best if you take Brian back to his house" she said firmly, but Brian wailed "I wanna stay."

Matthew, however, had guessed what was going on, and he grabbed Brian by the arm

"Come on, little brother. You heard her."

"Colleen, stop being so immature. Let them explain." She said to her daughter, and then she turned to the man who had insisted on staying.

"Thank you for your help, but we'll handle it from here…"

He nodded at Charlotte who clearly did not want to be disputed.

"Come by and see me, if you need to he said to Colleen. I'm here for the rest of camp."

Colleen nodded silently, and he smiled at her while taking off.

"I'm Andrew by the way. Just ask for me."

Then he left, and Charlotte said.

"Now we're going to sort this out once and for all. Colleen, you know I told you that Sully had a crush on someone his own age?"

Colleen nodded in response.

"Well, as you already guessed that someone is Mike."

Colleen met Michaela's eyes at her mother's words.

"Colleen…" Michaela's voice was soft. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this… that you had to see us… kissing."

She swallowed hard, but Sully's hand on her lower back calmed her.

"We wanted to tell you, but… then I went away and everything's a mess… " She stopped herself.

"Look, Colleen. This just happened. Sully and I like each other very much, but I also like you…" she tried gaining eye contact with Colleen.

"I hope we can still be friends?"

Colleen did not say much, but nodded. If only it had not been Mike, but someone else, like someone she really did not like, someone stupid.

But it was Mike, whom she looked up to and who was really clever and a doctor….plus she was Sully's age. More or less.

"Okay" she mumbled, and Michaela went to her and gave her a hug.

"You'll meet someone your own age someday, Colleen."

"Good. Now that is settled. It is time to go."

Charlotte ushered Colleen toward the parking lot, and the moment they were out of sight, Sully and Michaela found each other's arms.

She snuggled into his broad chest inhaling his scent.

"I wish I could stay" she mumbled and felt his ribcage move in a sigh.

"I'll come straight to your house when I return" he kissed the top of her head, and she nodded into his t-shirt.

"I miss you already…"

He caressed her cheek, and she met his gaze.

She felt as if he were watching her soul, and when he searched for her permission she silently gave it to him.

The moment his tongue made contact with her lips their kiss turned sensual and urgent.

Her body responded to his light caresses on her back and the ministrations of his tongue like never before.

For a moment she wondered if it was because they had been apart, but then she was lost clasping his t-shirt, trying to control her reactions.

When she finally pulled back, her lips were swollen and her eyes a little teary.

"I'll see you soon" she stated while steadying her breath some.

"Yes" he smiled, and she nodded in the direction of the parking lot.

"I better go. Charlotte and Matthew are waiting."

"Yes." His answer was simple, but his eyes spoke volumes and as she motioned to leave he gave her hand a light squeeze of reassurance.

That evening she lay in bed contemplating her life.

She was starting her new job in a few weeks, and she had to keep herself preoccupied in the meantime.

With Sully away and Miriam gone back to Boston, she felt a little lonely.

She knew she also had to sort out her finances, as her parents had announced that they would no longer support her.

She had anticipated this move, and she hoped she would earn enough at the hospital, so she would not have to move.


End file.
